<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fic ideas i'll never get around to writing by MarsAndMighty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554881">fic ideas i'll never get around to writing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsAndMighty/pseuds/MarsAndMighty'>MarsAndMighty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Abandoned Story Ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsAndMighty/pseuds/MarsAndMighty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's all my inquisition fic ideas I've had but don't have the patience to write. Feel free to take an idea and run with it. Let me know if you've got a fic with similar ideas because i will read the hell out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Abandoned Story Ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A spirit of knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My idea for this story was that a character from our world died and woke up in the fade as a spirit. After a great many years of grieving their loss of life and accepting their new eternity as a spirit in the fade (which was obvious by the greenness but more so by everything they learned from other spirits) they decide to enjoy the new world and learn as much as they can.</p><p>They become a spirit of curiosity, then a spirit of knowledge. A great catastrophe occures: the breach is created. The character warns as many spirits as it can to stay away from the tears in the fade, least they be torn and turned cruel, sent into the world to slay innocent soldiers upon a snowy mountain.</p><p>Here is are two brief bits I wrote for the beginning of the story:</p><p>***</p><p>It was a nightmare, a truly disturbing, traumatising experience. All was lost and every survivor wished they had not lived to see the wreckage.</p><p>Demons poured out from on high, stealing limbs from soldiers and anyone else within reach. Wails of horror chorused down the mountain; final breaths of the brave.</p><p>No Divine, no leaders. Everyone of importance had certainly perished within the crackling green storm. All beings within sight of the chaos stood in shock, uncomprehending.</p><p>Then, the hands of the divine set to work, their confusion, rage and sadness fueling them.</p><p>***</p><p>Just a little bit of image creation with words. Next is focused on Solas as a way to introduce the spirit.</p><p>***</p><p>Solas slaved away, healing the rift fallen prisoner, and prayed. Not to any gods, elven or otherwise, he simply prayed.</p><p>And as he focused his mind on mending and hoping, the spirits took notice.</p><p>Spirits of hope, curiosity and forgiveness flocked to him, whispering reassurances, affirmations and questions.</p><p>All will be well in the end. Safety awaits you.</p><p>The fault does not fall to you, friend. This was brought by the hand of another.</p><p>You did not forsee this, and there will be much more you do not forsee. Would you rather you knew beforehand?</p><p>"Of course I do. To have known this could have happened... I have lost a great tool to this being and... And many lives have been lost."</p><p>Do you wish to know what will happen next?</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I wish I knew how to fix this."</p><p>Find me in the fade and I will show you the one who knows.</p><p>"What?" His focus wavered and his stream of healing broke. He turned blindly to see the spirits who had been comforting him, only to find the room empty.<br/>"Please, what did you mean by that?" He whispered to the empty tent. After a few seconds he turned back to his patient and resumed his work.</p><p>In the fade... I will show you to them...</p><p>"I... See. I look forward to it."</p><p>***</p><p>When night finally arrived and he was drained of all magic, Solas was allowed to rest.</p><p>He wasted no time locating the particularly mysterious spirit he had spoken to, approaching it carefully as it dipped it's fluctuating form into a lake, watching young fish swim by.</p><p>"Hello again, my friend." He greeted gently, careful not to frighten it. It popped out of the water and hovered above the surface.</p><p>"Ah, hello, yes. You are the one who wishes to know. Come, this way."</p><p>Solas followed the spirit of curiosity, through a strange melody of landscapes,  great flurry of colours brightening the further they travelled. Eventually, they arrived at a crumbling structure of pale marble.</p><p>The spirit motioned for Solas to stop, then went ahead alone. In hushed tones of a language unknown to him, the spirit seemed to comfort another. Then it returned, wished him well, and went on its way.</p><p>Strange, but all strangeness is a step towards understanding something new.</p><p>He stepped through the ruins and peered around a pillar to see a spirit that appeared to be sleeping.</p><p>"Greetings, spirit. I mean not to disturb you, but a friend told me you might have some much needed advice."</p><p>The spirit laid still for a moment, and Solas wondered if perhaps it was in a stage of passing on. Then, it arose, its form more solid than any other spirit he had encountered in his life.</p><p>"Solas. You are not yet too proud to seek guidaince from spirits, I see."</p><p>Solid form, wanders alone in strange ruins, knows him by name. This spirit must be very wise indeed.</p><p>"Not at all. I am humbled to learn from such beings as yourself."</p><p>"Good. I have a great many words to share with you, none of them pleasant. I do not like you, Solas."</p><p>"That is... Unfortunate."</p><p>"As are a lot of things in this world. Am I correct in assuming you have healed the survivor?"</p><p>"I... Yes, I have stablised him, but he has much recovering to do."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"Do... You approve? Or should I have let him die."</p><p>"No, no. He must live. If you let him die, Thedas will be destroyed. He is this world's only hope. Minimise any and all hurt that comes for him, do you understand?"</p><p>"I understand somewhat. He has absorbed the anchor into his left palm, which, with any hope, will still be able to control connections to the fade."</p><p>"That is correct."</p><p>"Yes, but... Many think him the cause of this."</p><p>"And what do you think?"</p><p>"It has yet to be proven."</p><p>"In the eyes of a good man, any person accused of a crime is innocent until proven otherwise. I cannot tell you the intentions of this man, and he will be unable to tell you himself."</p><p>"Then... Will the mark be enough to mend the great tear?"</p><p>"Not yet. That will take time. For now you must stop its growth. Lead your prisoner to it, and make certain he lives."</p><p>"I see. Thank you for your guidance. Would you be amiable if I sought you again in the future?"</p><p>"Perhaps. Though I shall not give so freely next time. I expect you to answer questions of my own in turn."</p><p>"I would be happy to oblige."</p><p>"Good. Farewell."</p><p>"Wait- Before I take my leave, may I ask your name?"</p><p>"You may not."</p><p>"Then, may I ask what I have done that has made you dislike me?"</p><p>"It is not what you have done, it is what you have yet to do."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"Now, begone with you."</p><p>***</p><p>Next, I would have Solas return to the spirit several times before the character became too intrigued it could not stay away from the waking world and would travel to Haven to see it all. Towns people would freak out at the DEMON and Solas would have to step in to save them.</p><p>Somewhere down the line the Character would spend time with Haven's residents and remember how they were when they were alive. They'd begin to speak more casually and make friends, and hopefully make the who story go a lot smoother with their guidance and advice.</p><p>I pictured the herald as a dark skinned, male, elf warrior who romances Dorian. I imagine Cole would be happy to have a similar being to himself around, but that Cassandra, Vivienne and Sera would never warm up to them. I have the feeling Bull would be pretty uncomfortable as well.</p><p>As much as I would love to write this, I am a novice writer and have a million works in progress as it is. If anything written here sounds good to you, feel free to write it, or take something from it to put in your own story. Happy writing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ah, this shit again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was basically an idea for someone who fully stayed in that stage of "yeah I'm dreaming" but not in a denial sort of way, more like... Yeah,  I know, let's do this.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>My head ached, oh it ached as it did every morning. Midnight treats of sugary sweets did nothing good for me, but I love the taste.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I peeked my eyes open a bit, testing the light of the room. Dark. How strange. I never wake before noon these days.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling lucky I open my eyes as much as I could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Good news; it's dark enough that I can see and I'm not being blinded by the afternoon sun! I can wake peacefully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bad news; I seem to have been kidnapped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At least, I don't remember redecorating my room to look like a dungeon, and I don't remembering hiring any armed guards. Not rich enough for any of that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then suddenly my good news disappeared as a door was thrown open and someone came charging in towards me. If I had been awake more than a minute, I might have had the energy to be scared. But I hadn't and I wasn't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is dest-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh are you fucking kidding me? Not this shit again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This must have been the third time this year I had this stupid dream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ooooo I'm the inquisitor, yay! Oooo I get beat the fuck up by demons and I die, yay! Or I say something rude and some guard wacks me over the head a bit too hard! Then I wake up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Do I get to meet Varric? Do I get to meet Solas or Cullen? No! Only Chancellor Roderick! What the fuck is up with that?! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did you just say? You are the sole survivor of the explosion at the conclave! You will answer my questions or you WILL be killed!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I couldn't care less about the threats or the guards pointing swords or Leliana's ice cold leer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, Cass, babe, listen. I'm all about it. But I'm just sick of disappointment, okay? My heart can't take any more of it. So just take me to meet the cool characters and don't let me die, alright?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then my hand crackled with green magic. I noticed something and cut off Cassandra's response.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Holy shit. I'm white? Why the fuck am I white? Make me an elf, sure. Qunari, that's fine too. But now I'm white? God dammit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It seems I was a bit too rude for a bit too long and that earnt me a punch in the face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Silence, prisoner! You are the only one we can turn to for answers. You will co-operate or else."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my fucking god. That hurt. That really hurt."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure. Now answer! Why are you alive?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I was born once! And since then I've been alive!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That got me another punch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you responsible for the breach?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No! That was Corypheshit or whatever. Arch-bishop- wait no... Arch-demon guy! Fucked up the sky because of his evil plan to kill the gods or something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You speak nonsense. I demand you make sense!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my god, fine. Corypheus is this bad guy who killed the divine. He had this thing called the anchor that does shit to the fade. I tried to save the divine because I was at the conclave doing stuff and heard shouting. I accidentally picked up the anchor - it's a ball - and it went into my hand. Now I have the ability to close rifts. Happy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're saying that you have magic that can seal the breach?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can't close it today, sorry. But we can stabilise it if we hurry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You expect me to release you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I expect you want to save the world, and this is how you start. Close some small rifts, stop big rift from growing. Then you can go to sleep and I can wake up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She and Leliana seemed to have a little squabble in response. Is that good idea? Of course not! He's probably lying, he probably killed everyone! But he seems like he wants to help and his hand glows like the breach. They are certainly related yes, but he might make it worse. What else can we do? Blah blah blah.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only thing I got from that; I'm a man now. All of a sudden I'm a straight, white, man. I can just feel the privilege powering me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly I was pulled up from the ground, my rudimentary handcuffs were removed and I was outside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck, that's bright." And then my hand spat some more lightning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"FUCK, that hurt!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We call it the breach." Cassandra began to explain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked annoyed, but I couldn't handle hearing all this shit I've heard a dozen times before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We walked across a bridge, past soldiers who glared and shouted. People slung their insults without hesitation, before they started throwing THINGS.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They quickly stopped when one of them hit their precious Seeker but their words never ceased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They have decided your guilt. They need it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it's fine, whatever. Mourning people do violent shit in the pursuit of revenge."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I could so easily visualise the "Cassandra disapproves" text floating nearby.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gave up on working on this a long time ago, though I have reread it many times and had many ideas.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>